User blog:Rocky LXIX/Survivor: Worlds Apart Cast Ranking
Since I'm terrible at introducing shiz in blog posts: The title says it all motherfuckers! 18. Joaquin- 'More like Flop-quin. Amirite? But really though. This guy was a total flop. I remember months before the official cast reveal Joaquin was one of the few spoiled cast members of S30 and everyone at Sucks and shiz were already drooling and fapping cus of his name and looks. And after seeing the promos for the season as well as the premiere, you would think he was being hyped up to become some mysterious villain. But nope, after Episode 1, he became irrelevant for most the time. Became close allies with Rodeny, only to get blindsided short of the merge. And I honestly didn't find him to be all that interesting. '''17. Nina- '''Probably the least memorable of the entire cast. Despite having a hearing aid and her being deaf as a major part of her character, Nina left little to no impact on the game and season. All I remember is that she was the outsider on her tribe due to her age and disability. And while the younger girls could have tried to be a bit more nice to her, I feel like she didn't really try to fit in. Just because your old and deaf doesn't mean you can't go skinny dipping! '''16. Tyler- '''Floppity flop flop written all over. But unlike Joaquin, Tyler not only lasted longer but wasn't as much of a fake tryhard(although alul @ him bragging in his cast bio about being a back-up kicker for a football team). I remember a lot of people thinking (includig myself) that he was gonna be some CP5 Cochran-like gamebot. But that didn't end up being the case, as he was UTR for most of his time due to being idol'ed out. Though based on his Tweets and Ponderosa video, he seems like a genuinely funny guy outside of the game. Overall, I don't have much of an opinion on Tyler as a Survivor contestant. '''15. Will- '''I'll admit I really liked Will at the beginning of the season and that he was one of my two picks as the winner(the other being Mike, whom both would make F3) due to his positive outlooks on life despite being liability in challenges and being the underdog on his tribe. And overall he came off as extremely likable and sympathetic for the entire pre-merge. But then came the merge and he was mostly invisible except ofr one episode, and that episode is none other than when he freaked out at Shirin and he showed a much different side. And while I don't fully blame him as Shirin seemed like a pain to live with, he did kinda go a bit far. Then afterwards he was a non-factor for the rest of the season. Finishing him in a whopping 15th place on here. 14. Dan- For about the first half of the season I enjoyed Dan. I found him to be quite hilarious because of how much of an emotional dumbass he was. But then he went down hill a bit in his last two episodes. That shaming Mike stuff then acting like he was above the idea of getting voted out just showed how much of a jackass he truly was. '''13. Kelly- '''It's really hard to remember much about Kelly due to her being idol'd out at the merge. But what I do remember is that she was like the mature female figure on the Blue Collar tribe and was closest allies with Mike. She seemed likable and overall she was okay. 'To be continued... Category:Blog posts